


WoW fanfic

by Ahkio



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fantasy, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahkio/pseuds/Ahkio





	WoW fanfic

World of Warcraft fanfic  
Part 1 Chapter 1  
Through The Eyes Of A Farmer  
"Holymanz, you coming or what?"  
Impatiently waiting for Holymanz my leveling buddy to leave the undead starting area. I head to the nearest profession trainer in the Tirisfal Glades, so I can learn how to gather all kinds of herbs and ores on our journey. Holymanz is a undead shadow priest. While me, I am a undead frost mage known by the name of Frostig. Holymanz and I are two different types of players. Holy takes his characters serious while me on the other hand well not so serious. Holymanz is into all of that raiding and PvPing. I am more into just whatever I guess.  
"It took you long enough to get out of the starting zone. Lets hurry and try to get to level fifteen."  
"Alright, Alright gees!"  
We quest together, and while we are doing that I pick up any herbs or ores as we pass them.  
"Would you cut that out!?"  
Holy says to my in a irritable tone.  
"You wanted to get to get to level fifteen soon. All you seem to worry about is materials you can't even use!"  
"I might not be able to use them but I sure can sell them."  
"Yeah okay whatever."  
"You level up faster gathering this stuff anyways. Not to mention all the gold you get for taking your time to farm this. That is after you post it on the Auction House which I guess can be tedious after a while."  
" Ha, that is a bunch of bull. Everyone knows the fastest way to level is to be awesome like me, and also some questing or dungeons. Plus how do you expect to be as good as me when it comes to PvPing? You can't learn your class by gathering materials."  
"You may be right about the who learning my class thing but I still say the best way to level is by farming.. You never know until you give it a try."  
After a few moments of bickering we finally reach level fifteen. Holymanz unfortunately has to get off shortly after  
"Sorry man I have to get off for a few you can go ahead and level up without me. I doubt you can get to far ahead of me. I shouldn't be any longer than an hour. Anyways I will be up late tonight and can more then likely catch up while you are off."  
"Okay then, see you later."  
Off on my own, feeling excited to try out my class in a dungeon. I decide to only do one that way Holymanz doesn't have too much catching up to do. Then I will have to find something that can keep me busy while I await his return. I set up the queue for a random dungeon. Looking at the average wait time it reads ten minutes. That is when I decide to go ahead and level up my mining and herbalism. These two profession are always good starting professions as they yield a decent amount of gold for a low level. Still in the Tirisfal Glades I go around the outer edge of the zone for copper vines. I pick up many herbs as well as the Tirisal Glades is the best starting zone to level professions. Nodes everywhere and very few spots where none are. That is of course unless someone else is farming or picking nodes up as they quest. Copper is always a pain to get on foot so it is wise to gather that material first if there are herbs in the same vicinity. It is probably a pain to get mostly because it is a common profession many others enjoy to level. Making a ton of competition. I make it halfway around the route before my dungeon queue pops up on my screen. Not even a stack of any materials were gathered during my wait. I click the accept button in order to join the dungeon with a group of people I do not know.  
The group holds a druid which is our tank. A shaman who is our healer. A hunter, monk and, mage as our damage. The mage of course being me. I have an add-on I like to have when running dungeons called recount. What it does is records the damage per second, total damage and many more. I use it only for the total damage as I like to see where I rank with group. To see rather or not I am better than others. Although it is my first dungeon for this character I lead the rankings for top damage. Burning through the enemies faster than anyone else can. My gear set-up is full bound on account items. Which is the same as the rest of the group except the monk. A bound on account item or piece of gear is gear that levels up with you. When you hit level sixteen so does the piece of gear. It is by far the best low game gear you can get. When you hit about level seventy then it is all up to you for which type of armor is better. If you want to do a nice amount of damage then you would want a full PvP set. If you want experience then you would want to go with BoAs. Anyways I know my class very well since all that needs to be cast is frostfire. The tank ended up getting mad in fact because of the insane damage i was able to pull out. He left the group after saying to me. "Frostig if you think you are so good then I would like to see you tank." I just assumed they also had recount and got jealous so they left. I told the rest of the group they could leave as I could solo this dungeons anyways. No one left, and I carried on as a mage tank. The dungeon we ended up entering was Ragefire Chasm. or RFC for short. As someone goes around saving reinforcements for one of four quests we picked up at the beginning of the dungeon. All I had to worry about is remembering to pick up the other quest items needed. As we finish off the second boss, I hit level sixteen. As we approach the final boss i make sure I have finished all four quests before getting ready to turn them in after killing the final boss. Once the boss was finished men had appeared out of nowhere so we can turn in our finished quests. I turn in all four of them and that got me to level eighteen. As everyone scatters and I still have forty minute until Holymanz logs back on. I continue to level up my professions as they are low for me level. At least I like to think they are. Hoping to get the skills up high enough to be ready to head back to the train and learn a high skill set. I unfortunately have to get off to take the trash out. Unlike most people I just walk away from the game instead of logging out.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to run some dungeons with me?"  
I return to the game seeing on the bottom of my screen yellow wording saying AFK. I scroll up to see if there were any messages I had missed, and there appeared to be one. I ignore it hoping it had sat there long enough to make the person go on without me. As much as I would have loved to I couldn't so I didn't get too far ahead of Holymanz. Continuing to farm I still have a good half hour to wait. Texting Holymanz to let him know what level I was and that I was just going to gather materials while I waited for him. He replies with an "Okay I should be able to catch up soon after I get on. All I really have to do is run a dungeon or two do the quests in it then we will be good to go. Be on soon!" Little did Holy know. You do indeed get experience when you gather nodes. Although I never realized how much you could gain either. After a half hour passes Holymanz stuck to his word and got back on, and sees that I am now level twenty-one.  
"Level twenty-one! I guess I will surely have to do some catching up tonight."  
"Sorry :( I didn't realize I was leveling up that fast. I don't think you will catch up to me while i'm on anyhow."  
"Sure I can!"  
"I don't think so but when I get off don't wait on me when you reach level twenty-one I found a really good place to level up. You wouldn't like it so I might as well keep it to myself."  
"Let me guess, a experience grinding place."  
"Well I guess we can go with that."  
"When do you plan on getting off?"  
"Here in maybe an hour or two. I need to practice a song for piano class."  
"Oh, well okay then. I will be able to get to the level you are within that time for sure."  
"I guess I will just farm then until I get off."  
My bags are full with copper ore, peacebloom, silverleaf, and earthroot. Before I could do much more I had to head to the Underground and fund the Auction House to post the materials. Hopefully I can make enough gold to get a few more bags as I can only hold up to sixteen stacks of items. I don't worry about improving my profession training mostly because it will be pointless to get while I am too low of a level for the new zone that holds new materials. Shortly after posting my findings in the Auction someone buys me out giving me one hundred and thirty-seven gold. That is just enough to buy four more sixteen slot bags. I do just that and head back out to the Tirisfal Glades to fill up my bags once more while I wait to get off.  
"Well later Holymanz I'm off for the night. Don't worry about what level you get to tonight I can catch up by farming and making gold. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Okay, and there is no way you will be able to catch up by just farming."  
"We will have to see tomorrow then I guess."

Sorry this wasn't much. I haven't had much time to work on any other stories since I have been working really hard to get my novel done. This is a story I decided to start while waiting for a friend of mine to get out of radiation therapy as I went with him that day.


End file.
